spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tail Over Feet (Transcript)
This is the transcript for Tail Over Feet. (Scene opens in Goo Lagoon, and camera zooms in on a hut with an aqua banner that reads, Aloha! Welcome to Larry's Luau! in blue. SpongeBob and Triton's friends are walking in and see Larry.) Larry: Hey, guys! Glad you can make it. Whoah, you brought enough for the party! Triton, my man, you really outdid yourself with the inviting! Triton: Thanks, dude! I want you to meet Esa. She's my girlfriend. Esa: Nice to meet you, Larry. Larry: Wow, she's pretty! Mindy: (goes up to Larry's ear and whispers) Quick advice, don't be alone with her. Some guy did it, and that blew the heck out of Triton. Random Fish: (burnt all over) Yeah, I'll say! (walks in the luau) Larry: Whoa, you got a point. I'll keep my distance. SpongeBob: Come on, guys! Let's go! (Bubble transition cuts into the party. Patrick is gulping down a gallon of punch with people cheering, "Glug!" repeatedly. Scene cuts to Jeron and Sandy holding up spinning plates on their hands, arms, and one of their legs.) Sandy: I bet I can hold these plates up longer than the cheetah runs to the mountain! Jervis: Hah! In your dreams, Sandra! (Scene cuts to Mindy singing. Many of the male guests fainted.) Male Fish: She sings mighty purty! Female Fish: (slaps male fish's face) Hmph! (SpongeBob is seen juggling krabby patties as he tells jokes to a small crowd.) SpongeBob: Why does the pirate have a hard time learning the alphabet? Crowd: Why? SpongeBob: He keeps getting stuck at 'Argh!' (Crowd burst out laughing followed by a rimshot. Neptuna was seen in a corner all alone. She heard Triton and Esa talking.) Esa: Thanks for bringing us to this party, Triton. I never went to a better luau. In fact, I never have been to a luau before. Triton: Oh, it's nothing. I wanted you to have fun with me and the others, and I thought this was a good idea. I'd do anything for my girl. Esa: (smiling as Mindy sings When We're Together) That song reminds me of when we met. (teasingly) Oh, that's right, we danced to it that night. Triton: Wanna dance? Esa: Of course. (dances with Triton) Neptuna: They're great together, they're lucky, they love each other. If I only had someone for me. (sighs and looks down) (Jeron walks by.) Jeron: Hi, Neptuna. Neptuna: Oh, you're Triton's friend, right? Jeron: Si. Why the long face? Neptuna: Oh, just feeling a little lonely. I wish I had someone to dance with. Jeron: Well, do you wanna dance with me? Neptuna: Well, I guess it's alright. (takes Jeron's hand and dances with him) Triton: (seeing Neptuna and Jeron dancing) Great Jupiter! Esa: What? (Triton turns Esa's head to the two.) Triton: What are they doing together? They- (Esa covers his mouth.) Esa: Stop worrying, Triton. This is a luau, for Hera's sake. Try to simmer down. I mean, how can one dance with those two turn everything upside down? French Narrator: (card saying The Next Morning appears) The next morning. (Neptuna wakes up in bed with very messy hair.) Neptuna: (tiredly) Oh, what a night. Ugh, I feel kinda weird. (gets out of bed and brushes her hair) (Esa and Sandy come in. Esa is holding a tray of food.) Esa: Morning, Neptuna. Want some breakfast? Neptuna: No thanks, E. I feel funny. Sandy: Funny how? I thought gods don't get sick. Esa: Hmm, let me have a look. (goes up to Neptuna and looks at her) Esa: Alright, Neptuna. Let Doctor E do her magic. Sandy: Uh, Esa, don't ya think it's illegal to impersonate a doctor? Esa: Don't worry. I have a license. (holds up a doctor's license) My sister gave me great tips on nursing. (takes a stethoscope and places it on Neptuna's chest.We hear female singing in the stethoscope. Esa grabs up a clipboard and a pencil from off camera and scribbles in the clipboard.) Uh, huh. Mm, hmm. Yes, yes, coming together. (suddenly gasps) Mother of mercy! It's greater than I thought! Sandy: What? Is something wrong with Neptuna? Esa: She has... (pauses and goes up to the two) love fever. Sandy: Love what now? Esa: Love fever! Neptuna is madly in love with someone! Neptuna: I'm in love? Esa: What else could it be? So, who's the man? Sandy: I think it's some guy from the luau. Neptuna: The luau... (suddenly sees a flashback of her dancing with Jeron, smiling) (gasps) I'm in love with Jeron! Sandy: Jeron? That friend of Triton who has a weird accent and pulls pranks? Esa: He's Mexican, Sandy. He's supposed to- Wait, what now!? Neptuna: (not listening and pacing around) That's right, it makes sense! I danced with him before we went home. Esa: (panicking) Oh, this is bad! This is really bad! This is very, very, very bad! Oh, sweet mother of Hera, I'm freaking out! (gasps deeply) Sandy: What's the big deal, anyway? She's in love with Jeron! So what? Esa: Did you even read that book I gave to you for your research on the gods last week? Sandy: Oh, yeah. I sorta hit my head on some books after I gave the report in. I forgot everything about the book. (gives an innocent smile) Esa: (groans) Follow me. (Neptuna and Sandy follow her to the library. Esa swims up to a high shelf and mumbles as she pointed to each book.) Esa: Aha! There she is. (pulls out a heavy brown book with gold accents and swims down) This is the book of the law of the gods. (puts it on table and flips through pages) Here it is. Chapter 16. (starts reading) After the defeat of Cronus, the evil Titan, the gods were free to make their own decisions. ( Everything that Esa says is shown in drawn pictures in the book) Now, King Neptune, ruler of the sea, is a merman, disrespected by most of the gods for his tail. After having his children, who all have tails, Jupiter and Neptune decided that since merpeople and human gods are against each other, they decided mermaids and humans should never be married. If whoever breaks this law, the human god must be banished, but if he/she continues to come back to his/her lover, either both or one of them will be... (gulps) Neptuna and Sandy: (scared and hugging each other) EXECUTED!? Librarian: Shh! This is a library. No yelling. Neptuna: (whispers) Sorry! French Narrator: (Title card appears.) Meanwhile. (SpongeBob, Patrick, Jervis, and Triton are heading to Jeron's room. They hear noises coming from it.) SpongeBob: Uh, Jerry, you okay in there? Jeron: (from inside bedroom) Don't call me Jerry! Patrick: Well, I may be dumb, but that doesn't mean that I don't know that somebody has an attitude. Triton: (rolls his eyes) Jeron, what's going on in there? You sound like you're attacking something! (Jeron starts crying. Triton opens the door and sees Jeron with blood-shot eyes, whimpering as he hugged his knees, sitting in a corner, rocking himself. All around him, there were broken objects, handprints all over the walls.) Triton: (darts over to Jeron, grabs his arms, pulls him up, and shakes him) Dude, have you gone bogus or something!? What the scallop is wrong with ya? Jeron: (weakly and dizzy from Triton's shaking) I'm... in love... with... Neptuna! Triton: Say what?! (drops Jeron) SpongeBob: Ooh, love, is it? Well, I'll be! That's the best thing that's happened to you! Jeron: Sponge, don't you get it? That's the worst thing that's happened to me! Sponge: Why? Triton: Pop quiz. What's the difference between me and Jeron? Patrick: Wait, I know this one! (looks at Jeron then Triton continuously) No, don't tell me! Don't tell me! Don't tell me! I- Jervis, you're up. Jervis: Jeron is a human, Triton is a merman. Triton: Bingo! Patrick: Bingo? What happened to pop quiz? (Triton bonks Patrick on the head.) Patrick: Ow! SpongeBob: So, what's that have to do with Jeron and your sister? Triton: Remember what I told you the day I met Esa about contact between humans and merpeople? SpongeBob: (gasps) Oh, yeah! You told me that humans and merpeople are not allowed to be together because it's against the law, and it can result in execution... (stops and realizes something) Oh. Jeron: It's official. I'm an idiot! If Neptune finds out, I'm dead meat on a silver platter! My life is officially over! (cries) Triton: Alright, clam up! It's not like Neptuna's in love with you. (A knock is heard on the door.) SpongeBob: I got it! (SpongeBob was about to open the door, but Sandy bursts it open, crashing the door and SpongeBob against the wall.) Sandy: Guys, we got a problem. Patrick: What problem? Jeron in love with Neptuna or SpongeBob crashed against the wall? Sandy: (sees SpongeBob's hand peeking out of the door waving) Oops. (Bubble transition to meeting room. All the boys and girls who know of Neptuna and Jeron's 'love' problem are there.) Esa: So let me get this all straight. Neptuna is in love with Jeron. Jeron is in love with Neptuna. The two are official star-crossed lovers. Sandy: I'm afraid she's right. Jeron: Well, better get packing. I'll send you all a postcard. (was about to go out, but Triton used his powers to levitate him and put him back in his seat) Well, come on! It's all I got. Esa: I wish my mother could be here. She handles any love situation. She's the only one I know who hates the love-your-own-kind rule. Neptuna: Well, maybe she can help! Esa: She can't. She's a busy goddess of love. Triton: Well, that stinks. Sandy: (to Esa) Well, you're her daughter! Surely she taught y'all a thing or two about love. Esa: Well, she did teach a few good lessons. Sandy: Well, what do you do? Esa: Do you know the story of Romeo and Juliet? Jeron: Si, but you do know they died in the end, right? Patrick: Spoiler alert! Sandy: That's it! (zips Patrick's mouth shut) SpongeBob: My mom reads me that story. Why do you ask? Esa: Because in the story, Romeo and Juliet sneaked out to meet each other. Their families never knew. Triton: Are you saying these two should (whispers) sneak out? Esa: If you put it that way. Triton: You're crazy. I like it! Neptuna: So, Jeron and I will sneak out for dates? Jeron: Weekends at the Atlantean Diner? Neptuna: Sounds lovely. Esa: We'll cover for you if anyone finds out. Sandy: You sure this is gonna work? Esa: (nods) Just until I can get my mom to help. Jervis: Well, meeting dismissed! (bubble transition to Atlantean Diner) Neptuna: (wearing a pretty purple top) I don't know about this. Esa: Trust me. Jeron gave the restaurant a tip to keep this a secret. (sees Jeron in a suit) Ooh, there he is! SpongeBob: (dressed up like a French waiter and speaks in a French accent) Excuse me, Princess. Your table is this way. (leads Neptuna to a table for two where Jeron is sitting) Neptuna: (as she is sat down) Wow. It's beautiful. Jeron: Not as beautiful as you. Neptuna: (giggles) Flatterer. Jeron: Well, I am Mexican. Neptuna: So, tell me about you. It must be fascinating being a human god, especially since you can breathe underwater. Jeron: Well, here's out it goes. (One hour later) Jeron: And that's my life. Well, up to today. Neptuna: (listens to every word) Wow, how interesting. Jeron: I've heard much about you. So, tell me. How is life back with your family? Neptuna: It's wonderful. You know, my mom is the best part. She always wanted me to come home. Jeron: Sounds like my mom. (looks at his watch) Oh, my! You need to get home! Neptuna; Oh, you're right. (stands up and begins for the door) Jeron: Goodbye, Neptuna. (Neptuna smiles and leaves.) (Three weeks later) (King Neptune's throne room) Neptune: It's strange. I've never seen our daughter any happier. Amphitrite: Well, she probably has one of those days. Neptune: Well, she has many. I wonder why. Amphitrite: Go ask her. (Neptune goes to Neptuna's room. He hears Esa and Neptuna talking. He overhears what they said.) Neptuna: I have to tell my father about this soon, Esa. Esa: I know. It's been going on for three weeks. You both are the craziest lovers I've seen in real life! Neptuna: What am I going to say? Esa: Just wait 'til my mom's available. Neptuna: Alright. I'll get ready for my date tonight. Esa: Ok, but keep your cool when you get to the diner. (Neptune smiles.) Neptune: My little girl's in love. Just like her brother. (Neptune meets Amphitrite in the hall.) Amphitrite: And? Neptune: First Triton, now Neptuna! Amphitrite: What? Neptune: Our baby girl's in love. Amphitrite: Aww. Who's the boy? Neptune: I'm gonna find out. She's been having dates with him for three weeks straight at the Atlantean diner! Amphitrite: Why would Neptuna keep this a secret from us? Neptune: Oh, don't worry. She's probably shy. (That evening) (in the Atlantean Diner) (Neptuna is waiting for Jeron. Esa is at the entrance. She sees Jeron come by. She doesn't know Neptune was hiding, watching what they were doing.) Esa: (to Jeron) It's about time you showed up. Jeron: Sorry. Fight with my mom. Esa: (gasp) What happened? Jeron: She thinks I'm growing more distant from her. Last week, I forgot that we were supposed to have some time together. (sigh) Speaking of which, did you contact your mom? Esa: Yes. She'll be here in two days. Well, hurry now. Neptuna's waiting for you. Neptune: (hiding in bushes) What? Neptuna's dating... Jeron?! (Two hours later) (Neptuna and Jeron are at a park.) Neptuna: Thank you for bringing me here, Jeron. Jeron: You're welcome. I really feel happy around you. Ooh! That reminds me! (holds out a purple necklace) For you. Neptuna: (gasps) It's beautiful! (Jeron puts it on her neck) Jeron: My papa gave it to my mama before I was born. Neptuna: What happened to your dad? Jeron: Well... Neptune: (behind them) So, this is what's been happening this whole time! My daughter dating a human! Neptuna: (gasps) Daddy, wait! Neptune: Neptuna, stay out of this! (pulls Neptuna behind him) What were you doing to my daughter? Have you forgotten what the rules say?! Jeron: I don't care! Neptuna and I are dating each other, so what? Neptune: My daughter doesn't deserve a scawny human god like you! Jeron: Well, then she doesn't deserve to be raised by a selfish merman god like you! Neptune: How dare you! (lifts Jeron by his shirt) Now hold still so I can redecorate your face! Jeron: (punches Neptune in the nose) Take that! Neptune: Ow, my nose! (drops Jeron) Neptuna: Jeron, are you alright? Jeron: Yeah, I'm fine. (Neptune grows red) Neptuna, swim back to the palace! Neptuna: But, Jeron, what if... Jeron: (cups Neptuna's cheek and smiles) It's gonna be okay. (Neptune charges at them. Jeron pushes Neptuna away.) Neptune: (punches Jeron on the face) That is for my nose! And this (flips Jeron in the air/water) is for dating my little girl! Jeron: She isn't little anymore! Neptune: (about to punch Jeron again) Why, you... Neptuna: (from out of nowhere) Daddy, stop! (swims in front of Jeron) Dad, please, you don't know what you're do- (Neptune pushes Neptuna to the side.) Neptuna: Daddy, no! Neptune: According to the laws of the gods, if a human god dares to have a relationship with a mermaid god, the human god (trident appears in Neptune's hands in a Puff of smoke; aims it at Jeron as it starts glowing) should be forever... BANISHED!!! (zaps Jeron; Jeron turns into blue and green light and disappears into the ground; Jeron screams, turning into echoes) Neptuna: Jer! (swims to where Jeron disappeared) What did you- Neptune: I banished him to Bikini Bottom. You are never to see him again! Now come! (Neptuna cries.) Neptune: Neptuna, did you hear me? Neptuna: You took away the one thing that made me... happy. (cries) (Neptune turns sad and leaves) Esa: (appearing with Triton and Mindy) Neptuna, what happened? Neptuna: Jeron, he's gone! Triton: Gone? What do you mean, gone? Neptuna: Dad found out. He banished Jeron, and I'll never see him again! Triton: Oh, man, that's terrible! Neptuna: (continues to cry) This is all my fault. I should have never danced with him at the luau. Esa: Oh, Neptuna. (hugs her) It's gonna be okay. My mom will solve all this. Mindy: Come on, guys. Let's go home. (Triton and Esa help Neptuna up, and the four of them leave.) (bubble transition to Bikini Bottom) (Jeron is screaming as he falls. Scene cuts to Jeron and Sandy in Jeron's lab, finishing up a robot dragonfly.) Jervis and Sandy: Finished! (They activate the dragonfly by remote. They hear screaming above them.) Sandy: What the- (Jeron falls through the roof, leaving an outline of him on the ceilings above him.) Sandy: Aghh! Jeron: Aye, where am I? Jervis: Jeron! What on earth are you doing?! Jeron: Jervis? Oh, I'm done for. Jervis: Why? What happened? (helps Jeron up) Jeron: Neptune found out. Jervis: Oh, no! I'm so sorry. Jeron: I can't believe this happened. Why couldn't Aphrodite come here any sooner?! Sandy: Esa told me she'll be here soon... Jeron: No! Now that Neptune knows, Aphrodite is no longer useful! Sandy: He's got a point. But what are we gonna do? Jervis: Hmm. (snaps his fingers) You know, I was working on a secret tunnel to Atlantis. It's almost finished, actually. Jeron: (gasps) Can you finish it? Sandy: Jeron, wait! You're banished from that place. Jeron: I'm going back to pick up Neptuna. I'm not going to leave her with him. (Jervis and Sandy look at each other nervously.) Jervis: Are you sure you know what you're doing? Jeron: Si. Please, amigos, I can't live without her. (Jervis and Sandy look at each other again and nod.) (bubble transition to the secret tunnel entrance) Jervis: We finished it! Jeron: Oh, gracias, amigos! Sandy: (nods) Remember, gods don't know about the whereabouts of Rock Bottom. That will be perfect for you and Neptuna. Jeron: (nods and goes into the tunnel) Wish me luck! (Jervis and Sandy wave at him with fake smiles.) Jervis: (spits out his fake smile) I have a bad feeling about this. Sandy: Yeah. Me, too. (bubble transition to the palace; Neptuna's room) (Neptuna sat on her bed, looking down at her necklace sadly. She looks at Lacy Seahorse, her little pet. Lacy snuggles up to her neck sadly with a squeak.) Neptuna: I know, Lacy, but I don't know what to do. (Lacy looks out the window and suddenly grows excited.) Neptuna: What is it, Lace? (looks out the window and sees Jeron; gasps) Jeron: (smiling) I may be banished, but I can't live without the girl of my dreams. (Neptuna hugs Jeron; they hear knocking behind them; Lacy squeaks in panic) Esa: (opening door, showing Neptuna only) Neptuna, you in there? Mindy: You haven't come out for a while. Are you okay? (she and Esa see Jeron as door is fully opened and gasp) Triton: (coming up to them) Hey, guys, I think I know how to... (sees Jeron and gasps) SWEET MOTHER OF...!!! (Esa covers his mouth with both her hands. She pulls him inside with Mindy following and locked the door.) Esa: (to Jeron) What in the name of Diana are you doing here?! Jeron: Taking her away from that horrid king! I'm off to Rock Bottom with her, and you or that horrible merman you call your father are never taking her away from me! He is enough trouble for you, and she doesn't deserve to be here, thank you very much! Neptuna: What? Mindy: How dare you say that about out dad! Jeron: I don't care! Mermaid or not, I love Neptuna! She's like the water that quenches my thirst, the light that guides me out the darkness, the pearl I keep safe in my shell! How can you all be so insensitive!? (silence) Triton: Dude, I wanna be respectful here, so let's just say... HAVE YOU LOST IT!!!? Neptuna: I decided to go with him. I can't take living here without him. Triton: You are crazy if you think you can get away with this! Esa: Guys, this isn't the time for... Jeron: Obviously, you forgot about what he did to you! I wasn't trapped in a cage because of him! I didn't become a proper god because of him! I didn't trim my fingernails all day because of him! Neptuna: Jeron, please stop it... Triton: You better watch it, punk! Jeron: Who you calling a punk, punk!? Esa: Guys, will you just... Triton: You are foolish for disobeying the gods! Jeron: You are foolish for becoming a god! Triton: You deserved to be banished! If I'd known this was gonna happen, I would keep my sis far away from ya! I never shoulda helped you! Esa: (between them) Why won't you two just stop it!? Jeron: (face-to-face with Esa) And I feel sorry that you live here with them! You never were part of the family, and you deserve to stay in that filthy cove of yours, singing all day long with no one to be with you! Who needs someone as useless as you! Not to mention it was your fault you came up with this plan! I say we run away and never return! But noooo, you chose to get that mother of yours to come and lead us to our doom! Well, thanks a lot! (Esa was shocked by Jeron and cries silently.) Triton: (angry) That's it! You crossed the line, pal! I don't know how you knew about Esa, but you've gone too far! I wonder why I turned you back into a human in the first place! (shocked by what he said) Jeron: (shocked by what Triton said and pauses, then speaks) For a friend like you, Triton, who needs an enemy? (Triton stays quiet.) Jeron: You know, I never in my life saw more selfish people. If you want to be on that king's side, so be it. (takes Neptuna's hand and pulls her away, leaving Lacy behind) Neptuna: Lace... (Lacy swims to Esa, sad that she chose Jeron over her family.) (Neptuna turns sad and goes with Jeron. They leave Atlantis.) (Triton shakes his head in disgust and leaves.) Esa: Triton! (swims after him) Mindy: (to herself) Dad will never forgive Jeron when he finds out. (leaves and shuts the door behind her) (transition to Rock Bottom) Jeron: (to Neptuna) Here we are. No one will find us here. Neptuna: (sadly) Yeah. No one. Jeron: (sighs) Neptuna, you have to forget about them. Don't you want to be happy? Neptuna: Well, yes, but... never mind. (looks around) It's so dark and empty here. (Jeron puts a hand on her shoulder, and they continue walking.) Jeron: You'll get used to it. (Neptuna looks down; transition to Atlantis) (Neptune swims to Neptuna's door and sighs.) Neptune: Neptuna? Are you alright, sweetheart? (opens door; does not see his daughter) Neptuna? (stops and thinks; turns worried) Oh, no. (Neptune finds Mindy and Triton, who was being comforted by Esa, downstairs. Mindy sees him.) Mindy: Daddy, what is it? Neptune: Jeron stole your sister. (Mindy and the others grow nervous over the fact that the king found out.) Mindy: Daddy... Neptune: Where are they? (The three turn nervous and look at each other; back to Rock Bottom) (Neptuna and Jeron were strolling down an open area) Neptuna: (thinking to herself) What am I going to do? I love Jeron, I really do, but my heart is telling me this is wrong. I'll just have to say it; 'Jeron, I want to go home.' There. Simple, yet serious. Alright. Here it goes. (takes a deep breath and speaks) Jeron, we need to talk. Jeron: What is it, Neptuna? Neptuna: I- Neptune: There you are! Jeron: What?! But how'd you find us? Neptune: Next time, think first before telling your friends where you're going for hiding. (Esa, Mindy, and Triton appear behind him.) Jeron: Traitors! Neptune: I didn't want to have to do this to you, but YOU LEFT ME NO CHOICE!!! (pounces on Jeron and rolls with him down a slope) Triton and Mindy: Dad! Neptuna: Jeron! (The two along with Esa and Mindy swim to the edge. Neptune and Jeron stood and started to zap each other, both dodging each blast. One headed towards the four.) Esa: (gasp) Duck! (Everyone ducked, and the aura went over them.) They're going to kill each other! Triton: It's impossible to stop them. It's too dangerous! Mindy: Wait. Maybe we can use that shield spell Mom taught us! Esa: Good idea. (to Neptuna) Neptuna, stay here. Neptuna: But... Triton: (sternly) Neptuna, if they see you, it'll only make them angrier. Neptuna: But Jeron is... Triton: NEPTUNA, JUST DO AS WE SAY!!! (He and the two make a shield and left Neptuna alone.) (The three try to stop Jeron and Neptune, but they wouldn't listen.) (The two make huge auras; Neptuna looked back at them in fright continuously and bolted from the edge.) Esa: (seeing Neptuna) Neptuna, no! (Neptuna stands between the two as they shoot the auras at her, and a huge light explodes, breaking the shield and catching the attention of all the sea creatures from all over the ocean, including Rock Bottom, Bikini Bottom, New Kelp City, and Atlantis.) (Jervis and Sandy see the blast in horror, knowing what it meant.) Jervis: (terrified) Oh, no. (Amphitrite sees the blast and grows worried.) (Back to Rock Bottom) (Jeron stands up, his clothes ruined from the blast; sees Neptuna lying on the ground, injured) Jeron: NEPTUNNNAAAAAAAAA!!! (runs to her and picks her up in his arms) What have I done? (starts crying) This is all my fault. (Neptune gets up and coughs; he along with the others see Neptuna) Mindy: No. Neptune: Neptuna? (slowly approaches the two; Jeron gasps and holds Neptuna closer) Esa: Jeron, give her to Neptune. (Jeron sobs and hands her over.) Neptune: It will take four months for her to heal. (looks at Jeron) I'm sorry. I guess I never knew how much you mean to her. (sighs) You may marry her after she recovers from her injuries. Jeron: Thank you. Just take care of her until then. (Neptune stands and takes Neptuna away with his other children following. Esa and Jeron are left behind.) Esa: (to Jeron sadly) Jeron, I... I wish that- Jeron: (angrily) You and the other have done enough trouble for me. Why did I even turn to you in the first place? (leaves) (Esa sheds a few tears and follows; scene cuts to Jervis reading about the incident in the newspaper) Jervis: (sighs; says sadly) Hope lies in you, Jeron, as Neptuna's future lies ahead, and her death may come. (folds up the newspaper and leaves, closing the door behind him, darkening the scene) To Be Continued... Category:Transcripts Category:Drama Category:Islam4568 Category:Esa6426 Category:Fanon Season 3 Category:2012 Category:Fanon